


18 & Pregnant - Teen Parents' Oneshots

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [7]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Absent Parent, F/M, Light Angst, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: 18 & Pregnant Onshots.After finding out being Pregnant by Jess, Rory embarks on her pregnancy.These are the one-shots between the original stories I have created.





	1. 30th August 2011 - 18 months (Harvey-James)

Rory had Harvey-James on her hip as she walked up the stairs to the apartment, with Lorelai following behind her.

"I can't go on my own again, Rory."

"Mom, I'm not going to Richard and Emily's Friday," Rory stated. "I refuse to be talking to like a child who is incapable of deciding what she wants in live and how to live it."

"Please Rory" Lorelai put her hands in front of her chest.

"No" Rory stated.

"I'll babysit Harvey anytime you want to do dirty things to the hooligan."

Rory sneered, "Can you not bring that-" she nodded her head as she put Harvey-James on the floor.

Lorelai rolled her eyes "You squeezed a baby out of you and you can't discuss that."

Rory walked over to the coffee machine and set to work making a pot. "I'm not discussing this with my Mother."

Lorelai sighed deeply, walked over to the table, and slumped on the seat "I was once your Best Friend."

Rory rolled her eyes as she switched the machine on and picked up a toy on the floor by the counter. "I don't even have time to talk to Lane."

Lorelai smirked "you tried to change the subject!" She pointed at her. "You’re still coming."

"No I'm not," Rory, said putting Harvey-James toy in the toy chest "Until she apologizes with the way she spoke to Jess and me then I will start to see her."

"So you’re going to punish me?"

"I'm fine with you," Rory said pouring her some coffee. "But I'm still not going."

Lorelai huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

 

\--GG--

 

"I can't believe it!" Rory exclaimed.

Jess smirked as he watched her getting dressed in a knee length skirt and blue blouse.

"I don't know how my Mother does it!" She licked her lips and she closed the wardrobe doors. She untucked her blouse from where it caught at the back. "Can't you give me a call so I can leave early?"

Jess stood up from the bed and stood in front of her "No can do. Harvey-James to bed and then work until the diner closes."

Rory pouted. "Drat!"

Jess kissed her on her forehead. "I might have something for you to think about."

Rory looked up "It depends what it is?"

Jess kissed her on the cheek "How about making a spectacular" He kissed her on the lips "Pro-Con list for me?"

"Really?"

Jess reached over to the desk and pulled out a folder. He laid it on the desk and opened it to the top page. His letters from different colleges was neatly placed between his notepad.

Rory gasped pulling away from his arms and turning round. "How many have you got?"

"4 rejection but 4 acceptant letters."

Rory fanned them out "Jess, this is amazing!"

Jess shrugged "they're all online classes."

"Doesn’t matter," She pouted.

"What?"

Rory sighed "Oh man. You've made me excited!" She replied.

Jess laughed. 

Rory looked at the time on the wall. "I'll make Harvey-James bath before I leave. I'll slip out when he's occupied."

"Thank you" Jess kissed her on her lips and sat down at the end of the bed.

Rory sighed and walked into the bathroom. She reached onto the wire rack to get Bath soap.

Jess tapped his fist on the table and closed the folder. He turned to Harvey who was sitting by his toy box playing with a toy. 

 

\--GG--

 

"I hate you," Rory said as they were exiting Lorelai's jeep. Rory glared at her mother over the door "You’re proud of yourself aren't you?"

Lorelai shut the driver's door and grinned over at her daughter.

They moved over to the glass French doors revealing an elegant interior. The house's swimming pool cased a shimmering reflection on the buildings many glass windows. Rory huffed just as Richard came out of the pool house. "Well Hello Rory my dear" he greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shaken, not stirred, please, Jeeves" Rory joked.

Lorelai and Rory sat down onto a plush loveseat, Richard sat opposite them in a padded club chair while a male servant mixes drinks at a nearby bar table. "His name is Julian."

"I thought every butler's name was Jeeves." Lorelai jibed.

"He's not a butler. He's a valet." Richard stated.

"So he parks your car?"

"No, he does not park my car. He does exactly what you see him doing."

"So he is a bartender.

Richard rolled his eyes "He attends to my needs."

Lorelai smirked raising one eyebrow "So he's a geisha."

Richard shook his head "You'll be quieter once you have a drink, I assume." He went to turn to Rory but nodded once and sat back down.

Rory looked down at her hands on her lap. She looked up at Lorelai who looked back over at her. Lorelai gestured with her head. Rory shook her head scrunching her forehead into a frown. Rory licked her lips and took a deep breath "Grandpa" she smiled. "Is there a book interesting to you this week?" she asked.

"Not at the moment" Richard replied.

Rory sat back into the back of the chair and looked over at Lorelai.

Lorelai shrugged.

Julian the valet stepped up beside the small loveseat and armchair. "You wanted me to remind you that you were going to bring out the Hungarian cheese, sir."

Richard clapped his hands together "Yes I did. I'll be right back." He stands up and walks the small distance to the kitchenette area before arranging the cheese on a board.

Lorelai smiled as Julian handed her martini over to her. He did the same to Rory with a soda before stepping away back beside the drinks tray.

"This is crazy." Rory exclaimed.

"Well, it depends on your definition of "crazy." I, for one, found the Mariah Carey phone messages to her fans just refreshingly imaginative." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Rory held her soda in the air "We're having drinks in the pool house."

"Yup."

"The last time I was in the pool house was the last time I was in the pool."

Lorelai sat up in the seat and puffed her chest out "I know. I pushed you in."

"So, Grandpa's actually living out here?" Rory asked. Lorelai shrugged. They both watch him across in the kitchenette where he is preparing a cheese board. "Do you think he's happy?"

"I do. I think he's very happy out here with his books and his special friend, Julian." she smirked bring her martini to her lips.

"Don't be gross" Rory sneered.

Lorelai shrugged "What? I'm just saying two grown men out here alone with Hungarian cheese and swim trunks..."

Rory closed her eyes "Oh, jeez."

"You’re sounding a lot like Jess these days!" she said spitefully.

Rory glared at her.

"All right, we have cheese, we have drinks" He stated walking over to the coffee table placing the cheeseboard down. "Do you each have a coaster?" 

Lorelai holds up philosopher pictured coaster "Kierkegaard."

Rory holds up a coaster too "Schopenhauer."

"Excellent."

 

\--GG--

 

"Hmm. Soup in 100-degree weather. Cool" Rory smacked her lips together as she stared at the steaming bowl in front of her. 

Emily, Lorelai and Rory seated round the large table in the dining room situated in the main house. The house cleaner placed a bowl in front of them and returned to the kitchen. Emily looks over Lorelai ignoring Rory's snide comment. "I have the air-conditioning on, Rory."

"I like it, Mom."

Rory shook her head and mouthed across the table. "Oh, my God, the sucking up."

"Thank you, Lorelai. It is fennel potato puree with a touch of chili to give it spice. I thought we could go more exotic now that it's just us girls."

"If you really want an exotic girls' night out, Grandma, let's hit Baja." 

"So, Lorelai, tell me, what's new?" Emily asked.

"Different room, same reaction." Rory quipped taking a slurp of her soup.

 

\--GG--

 

Rory groaned as her and Lorelai stepped out of the house "Oh my god that happened right?"

The door closed behind them.

Lorelai shrugged "It wasn't that bad!"

Rory raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry were you at dinner?" She looked behind her. "I felt like a third wheel."

Lorelai walked towards the jeep. "At least it’s over with!"

Rory walked round the jeep and got in the passenger side. Slamming the door behind him, she put her seatbelt on. Lorelai sighed getting in the car. She started the engine.

 

\--GG--

 

Rory yawned as she walked into the apartment. She stretched her arms above her head when she put her bag on the peg. Jess looked up from his place on the sofa; he had a book open on his lap. "That bad?" he asked.

Rory let out a long sigh "You have no idea." She walked round the coffee table and sat down putting her leg under her. "It was like I was the elephant in the room." she licked her laps resting her head on his chest "Big and Pink," she added.

Jess pulled her towards him and kissing her forehead. "It’s done now!"

Rory peeked at his book "What you reading?"

Jess held the book up. Making sure his hand was in the book he flipped it closed and showed her the cover. "Just re-reading!" he stated flipping the book open and placed it page down on the table. Jess looked over at the folder and then glanced briefly at the wardrobe. That white romper hovered in his head.

"Did he go to sleep early?" she asked.

Jess shook his head to rid those thoughts. He looked over at Harvey-James as he laid on his stomach in the center of his bed. "Yeah, he fell within a few minutes."

Rory yawned.

"Tired?"

Rory nodded closing her eyes. “I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden," she sighed.

Jess licked his bottom lip. He gulped glancing briefly over to the wardrobe. "If you’re sleepy you will answer my questions right!"

Rory yawned covering her mouth with her hand "depends what it is?"

Jess looked down "I found the bag in the wardrobe!"

Rory opened her eyes "I took a test. However, it said I was not. It was a moment of weakness that's all." It was silent for a few seconds. "I mean I wasn't intentionally trying to avoid telling you. We do not talk about any of that stuff other than when I have a problem or when we are talking about books. I'm far from thinking about having others, it’s just." She stopped. 

"I don't talk to you about things intentionally either."

"Oh no, Jess. It is not as if I hate you not telling me things it’s just the way you are," Rory explained.

"To be honest, I never thought I would have one kid!" Jess said.

"I know." Rory licked her lips. "I thought I wouldn't have any until I had a stable career and I was married." 

"Now I've experienced it, I'm not saying no about anymore."

Rory let out a breath she did not know she was hiding. "So if it wasn't planned you wouldn't think too much about it right?"

Jess took a moment to think. "Would you be disappointed if I said no?"

"Are you saying no?"

Jess shrugged "Let’s get to bed!" He stated. He wrapped his arms round her shoulder and stood her up. Rory whined frustrating with his non-answer. She followed him as they walked to the bedroom.

"Oh no Pro-Con lists!" she whined. Glancing at the folder still on the desk from this evening.

Jess smiled. "Brain like an elephant" he teased.

"I'm forever going to be an elephant," she pouted.

Jess smirked.

GG

Rory was kneeling over Harvey-James bed. She patted Harvey on the chest as he fell into sleep. She licked her lips taking a deep breath and stood up. She looked over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen. She looked at the time.

'11.14am'

She let out a deep sigh. She switched the coffee machine on and grabbed a mug from the tree holder. Leaning forward on the counter with both hands she waited for the coffee to brew. She smelt the air. Once she had been done she did a little dance, swinging her arms above her head in excitement. She lifted the Decanter off the hot plate and poured herself a generous amount in the mug. She watched the steam with satisfaction.

Taking a small sip. She picked her phone from the table and looked at the messages. She raised an eyebrow.

Marty: Hey I dropped by Paris's new dorm room hoping you were there. What happened?

Rory: I dropped out! You were allowed into Paris' room.

Marty: Paris is not here yet. Is she an alien?

Rory: p I wonder!

Marty: Y did you drop out!

Rory: Got too much! With HJ and work as well as studying.

Rory: R u surprised.

Marty: Never thought u would bail!

Rory: HJ is more important!

Marty: It is not my business!

Marty: Jerk-face turned up!

Rory: urgh!

Rory: Paris is never late!

Rory licked her lips. She dialled a number and put her phone to her ear. "Paris, hey, it’s Rory!"

"Hello" Paris answered the phone.

"No drop out joke this time?"

"Asher's dead"

"What!" She stood up straighter.

"He died two weeks ago in Oxford." Paris stated "Heart attack. It was quick."

Rory raised an eyebrow "Um...it wasn't during, um...was it?"

"No, Rory. This great man was not brought down by my vagina, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry. I just -- that's terrible." Rory put her mug on the counter. "How did it happen?"

"He was teaching a Shakespeare class -- "A Midsummer Night's Dream." He was doing Puck, and then suddenly he wasn't." Paris explained.

Rory pursed her lips "Oh, man." She said in disbelief "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Thanks." There was a long paused, she sighed. "I'm sad."

"I'm sorry!"

"Bye." Paris hung up.

Rory sighed shaking her head. She looked down at her phone and looked at the new message of Marty's 'Talk to you later. I have to finish unpacking.'

Rory: Asher Fleming is dead!

Marty: In Bed?

Rory: No

Marty: Damn, I lost the bet!

Rory shook her head and put her phone on the counter. She drunk the rest of the mug of coffee before she cleaned the kitchen. After making sure the kitchen was wiped down, she refilled her mug and walked to the sofa. She leant back and enjoyed her fresh mug in silence, glancing over at the bed every now and again.

 

\--GG--

 

"Sherry left your dad."

"What? When?"

"A couple of days ago. She got a job offer in Paris and she packed her tiny pants in a bag and bailed." Lorelai explained. She sat at the table with a mug in her hand. "Left Gigi with Chris."

"No way."

"Yeah. He came home, and the nanny handed him a letter."

"How do you know all this?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

Lorelai licked her lips "He called me yesterday. He was freaking out because he could not stop Gigi from crawling out of her crib, and you know, I do have to hand it to him, he gets extra points for the very original duct taping of the diaper move. That place was a wreck." She exclaimed. "But I calmed him down, and, you know, we sort of got the place in order and I think everything’s going to be okay. I’m going to go back on Monday and just make sure that everyone’s still breathing."

Rory looked over at Harvey and shook her head. Could not believe a mother would leave her kid so easily "Oh. Well, that’s very nice of you."

"Well, your dad is going to need a little help being… a dad. Cause, I mean… well he was your dad, so…no newsflash here. But you should see Gigi. She’s huge, and gorgeous, and a belcher." Lorelai laughs.

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor with a frown on her face.

Luke growled, "I mean it, Kirk, get away from here!"

Rory raised an eyebrow looking at Lorelai. They went over to the window to look out of the window.

Kirk stood with a hotdog costume on "I am on the sidewalk, Luke! You do not own the sidewalk! The sidewalk is for the common people! The everyman! And every man and every woman would like to have a delicious lunch at the Dragonfly."

Lorelai bit her bottom lip "I better go and see what's happening?"

"I’m going to call the cops." Luke's voice bellowed.

Rory smiled "This is exciting!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Anything gets you going," she stated as she took a sip of her coffee and rushed outside the door. She ran down stairs and out the Diner door. She stood beside Luke. "Uh, Kirk, what are you doing? You’re a giant hot dog."

Rory giggled covering her face. She moved to the table and picked up her Mom's mug.

-GG-

"Rory, hey! What are you doing here? I – uh, here. Hey, it’s good to see you, kiddo!" Christopher hugs her. "Uh, come on in, sit down. Uh, Gigi is asleep, which is basically a miracle, but what the hell, for you I’ll wake her up."

"No, that’s okay. I can’t stay long."

"Well, some sit down."

"No, I can’t stay." Rory said as she loitered near the front door.

"Okay." Chris paused. "How's Harvey? Right?"

"Good" Rory licked her lips. "I don’t want you calling Mom anymore. I want you to stay away from her." She blurted out.

"Rory, I –"

"Mom’s in a relationship now, and she’s doing really great. He is kind, and, well, he is there. And she’s happy. And engaged!" Rory stated. "You’ll mess it up! You’ll mess everything up! Because every time you come back, it always ends up the same way. Mom is crying and you are not being there and I know it is not your fault, I know you do not mean it to be that way, but that is how it is.

"I just needed some help. That’s all."

"Well, next time you need help, call a nanny, or a babysitter. I have never asked you for anything in my entire life. I cannot believe that after all this time where you were not there for me for my entire life. You show up and expect help!" Rory shrugged uncrossed her arms. "I’m sorry that you have been dealt this hand but leave Mom alone." She opens the door and leaves.

Chris bangs his head on the door.

 

\--GG--

 

Rory rubs the back of her neck as she walked into the apartment.

Jess looks up from the sofa much like last night. "Hey!"

Rory once again walked towards the sofa and curled into Jess's side. "I'm tired!" she yawned. She leant her head on his chest. She looked at the coffee table. "Isn't that your folder?" she stated leaning forward.

"Yeah!" Jess leaned forward and picked it up.

Rory pouted, "Did you decide?"

"Central Connecticut State University."

"When?"

"Start in January. I have orientation in November."

"Any Idea?"

"You know me?"

Rory leaned back. "Did you like my Pro/Con list?"

"Yeah very detailed."

"I know." She said with an air of smugness. "I got a text from Marty today."

"Ah Naked Guy!"

"I totally forget to tell him I wasn't going to go back." She stated.

Jess hummed.

"On another note Asher Fleming is dead!"

"It wasn't by...You know Paris. I mean it takes a lot of Paris to scare me but"

Rory shook her head "That's what I said but unfortunately Asher was not bought down by her vagina. Which she clearly told me?"

Jess shivered "Paris and Sex is not something I would be thinking about!"

"Me neither!" Rory yawned. "Anything happened after I left!"

"No."

"We’ll all the excitement was this morning with Kirk!"

"Where did you go?"

"To my Dad's." Rory replied "And it wasn't for anything else then to tell him to stay away from Mom." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He always does it. He appears and he makes things worse. When he said he would be there for Mom and Me back in School he disappeared and I cannot blame him because he did not want to do what he did to Mom and me to Gigi. However, seeing Mom heartbroken was the worst thing I could ever see. He swoops in wanting help after Sherry leaves."

"To clarify Gigi is your sister and Sherry is the Mother."

"Yeah!"

"So did she just up and leave?" Jess asked.

"Said she wasn't a Mother, packed her bags and left for Paris!" Rory said. She shrugged "After all that and she leaves her kid." She huffs "I just couldn't! You carry them for 9 months and then you leave them to live a thousand miles away."

"Do you think your Dad deserved it?"

Rory licked her lips. "On some level yeah I do! Do you think that's bad?"

Jess shrugged "No, that's just what you feel."

"It's not because he hurt Mom. It is because he was in and out of my life for 15 years; he hung around for a couple of months to be a family and then he leaves to be with his ex-girlfriend through her pregnancy. Then a year later she leaves him to look after a child all by himself." She shrugged. "It’s just Karma that's all."

"I'm not taking sides or anything but do you think you could have handled things a little better." Jess paused. "I mean what you would have felt towards me if I didn't come back!"

"It's different! You came back and your still here."

"It may be different but I thought of never coming back" he looked down at his lap. "He's just been left by the girlfriend he loved. He's the only thing in that kid’s life."

Rory licked her lips "I admit I never thought of it that way."

"I didn't say it to make you feel guilty about what you told me but he's a man that was left with this girl." Jess licked his lips. "Even now I still think if I didn't get you pregnant you would be in Yale and you wouldn't be tied down with a kid."

"Jess."

Jess shrugged looking up "I'm slowly getting over it but there is still this 'what if' scenario."

Rory straightened up and leaned away from Jess. "Life is all about 'What Ifs' Jess. What if both of our dad's stayed and raised us! What if I never met you! What if I never left Dean! What if for the rest of my life I would not experience having kids! Because that is what would have happened. Every decision you make is always going to have a 'What if!' scenario. To be honest I don't regret not one of my decisions."

"I will go back to school but it’s just going to be delayed a little longer," She said insistently.

"I'm sorry!"

Rory kissed him on the lips "its okay, your just putting things in perspective for me."

"Nobody deserves to be left. Maybe your father doesn’t have the right to ask for help from your Mother but at least he's asking for help!"

Rory sighed and fell back into Jess. "Now I do feel guilty."

Jess kissed the side of her head.

\--GG--

Rory let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. Harvey-James was on her hip. She took a step back and waited.

Chris opened the door. "Hi."

Rory looked down at her feet "Hi."

"If you hear to yell at me-"

"No, I'm here to apologise." Rory lifted Harvey more onto her hip.

"Come in" He opened the door wider.

Rory walked in. "Mom was right. It looks like a hotel room on spring break."

Christopher shut the door "Yeah. It's been hectic since."

Rory turned "I'm sorry for what I said."

"I was just a little lost! I never thought Sherry would just up and leave."

Rory shrugged. "I never liked her."

Chris sat down on the sofa "Why didn't you tell me this!"

Rory sat down on the sofa shifting Harvey to sit on her lap. "Dad, It wasn't my place to tell you that. I would have if it were not for Mom. As much as it hurt her when you left for Sherry she didn't want you to be unhappy."

"She's happy isn't she?"

"Yeah, Luke is great! And it's not because he's Jess Uncle." Rory smiled. "As much as it’s hard to tell you, Luke's like my Dad for when you weren't. And Mom made the right decision to raise me on her own, she made me into the person I am now."

Christopher looked at his hands on his lap. "I think it was exactly what was supposed to happen," Chris stated looking up. "And I think your Mother would back me up on that."

Rory nodded. "I would too."

A loud wail echoed round the silent apartment. "Great!" he whispered. "I don't know what it is today. She's been crying non-stop." He stood "No matter what I give her." He walked down the hall into his room.

Rory smiled. She moved Harvey-James and put him next to her "Do you want to meet your Auntie!" She shook her head "No meet Gigi?"

Harvey-James looked up "Gigi?"

"Yeah."

The wails got louder. Rory looked down the corridor and back down at Harvey-James. "You sit there for now okay" she leant forward and got out a coloured picture book "Stay there okay?"

"Ye Mama."

Rory kissed him on the head and stood. She walked down the hall "Hey Dad."

Christopher turned round "Hey, I'm sorry for the noise."

"Its fine Dad" She looked over at Gigi in his arms "Hey!" she waved.

Gigi hiccupped as she stared over at her with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Here let me!" She said.

Christopher sighed and passed her over. "I don't know what she wants. I've changed her clean diaper, I hold her, feed her but she just keeps wailing."

Rory held Gigi to her chest. "She knows there's only you!" she stated.

Christopher sighed.

"You just have to be patient Dad." She tapped her on her back "Hey, What was all that noise for?" she said looking down at her face.

Gigi blinked "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Rory your sister"

"Sista" she repeated.

Rory nodded "Yeah." she smiled "See all cried out are we?"

Gigi wiped her noise with the back of her hand.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

Rory smiled "It’s called being a Mother." 

Christopher smiled fondly as Gigi’s eyes drooped every few seconds. The rocking movement sent her to sleep. Rory swayed side to side as she laid Gigi on her back and gently tapped her on the chest. Christopher stared in awe as Rory has to go back to sleep. "How do you do it?"

Rory shrugged. "You'll learn as you go!"


	2. 9th March 2012 - 26 months

Inside the Town meeting place, the crowd is murmuring as Lorelai sat beside Luke. Various poster-sized charts are set up on easels. At the front with Taylor behind the podium "All right, let's move on to the next order of business. Hmm. A very serious matter has been brought to our attention, and I would like to bring to the floor for discussion the possible negative ramifications of the inn owner and diner owner getting married." He stated. "Now, as you all know, the relationship we have feared for some time has emerged, and we need to carefully consider whether or not we can support this."

Lorelai gasps looking side-to-side "They're talking about us, Right? I didn't just hear that!"

"We're sitting right here!"

Taylor nods "Yes, we see you, Luke, and, as a member of the town, you are welcome to voice your opinion." He hits the gavel "I open the floor up for discussion." A couple of people sitting murmured and raised their hands. "All right. I will start. Luke's Diner is a staple in this town. Most of us eat there on a regular basis. The Dragonfly Inn, though newer than Luke's Diner, has also become very important in our community. The co-mingling of the owners of these two establishments can only set the stage for disaster."

Luke and Lorelai both look at each in disbelief "What the hell is he talking about?"

Lorelai shrugged "Well he's not happy with our co-mingling."

"Think of the consequences. What will happen when the relationship goes sour, as, let's face it, most of Lorelai's relationships do?" Taylor said.

"Hey!" Lorelai interjected.

"We'll have to choose. Suddenly you'll either be a 'Luke' or a 'Lorelai', or, if you're Kirk and you can't make a decision to save your life, you'll be neither." He pointed towers Kirk "That's bad for the economy, bad for the town. I vote against this."

Kirk nodded "He's right."

Lorelai frowned "Are they going to make us break up?"

Taylor continued, "People, do I have to remind you about Fay Wellington and Art Brush, huh? Do I?" 

There was murmurs in the crowed. 'Fay owned a flower shop, and Art owned a candy store, and they fell madly in love about 10 years ago -- big romance.' 'Until Art met Margie. The fudge queen.' 'Ooh that was bad'

"The whole town split right down the middle. Suddenly you could buy flowers or you could buy candy." Taylor said. "Eventually, the hostility forced Art to move. In addition, those storefronts were empty for a year. No one wanted to be there."

"Fay never married. She stopped making candy. It was very sad."

"God, this sounds terrible. Maybe they have a point. Well, what if something happens?"

Luke stood "No, they don't have a point. Because this is crazy. I don't believe that the breakup of Fay Wellington and Art Brush affected the economy of this town one bit."

"Well, lucky for you, I brought charts."

Luke covered his face "You have charts concerning the romance of two people who used to live here 10 years ago?" He rubbed down his face.

Miss interjected from beside Taylor "I think that map's a little off. Luke would definitely take the Northwest block 'cause it's near the fishing hole."

"Okay, that's it. I've heard enough." Fed up, Luke walked down the stage and yanks the charts and maps off the easels. "This is my relationship -- mine, not yours, not yours, not yours," He looks at Lorelai. "There's not going to be any more debating about whether or not it's a good idea if we're in a relationship, 'cause we're in a relationship." He yelled at them.

Lorelai grinned waving the rest of her Red vines "Show them the horoscope!"

"There's not going to be a breakup." Luke throws the charts onto the floor by his feet. "I'm getting married to that woman and I will stay with her until my last dying breath. In case of a divorce, I will move. I will close up Luke's Diner, I will go far, far away, and that way you won't have to choose, okay? Every section in town can be pink." Luke pointed at Taylor "You can have my word and a couple of middle fingers on that, Taylor."

"Well, isn't he the optimistic fellow?" Gypsy quipped from her seat in the audience.

Taylor stood up straighter "We have his word. Leave out the part about the fingers. All right, people, it seems that the issue of Gilmore and Danes vs. Stars Hollow has been resolved. Meeting adjourned."

Lorelai grins wide standing up biting into her last vine and looks around proudly. The Town people disperse and she walks towards Luke near the stage, "Wow!"

Luke lets out a nervous laugh "You still in for that movie?

"You bet I am." Lorelai putting her bag on her shoulder. Then, a thought causes sudden panic in her head "Oh, my God."

Luke raised an eyebrow "What!"

Lorelai lets out a deep sigh "Now we have get married faster!"

Luke smiled "Look how that turned out!"

Lorelai squinted her eyes at him.

 

\--GG--

 

Lorelai and Sookie are sitting at a table and have some paper, magazines and brochures in front of them. They were both on their break. "So, what are your initial thoughts about your wedding?" Sookie asked looking though the top brochure."

"Well... it should be legal." She quipped.

"Good. OK. And after that?"

"After that, I'm out."

"Oh! How about a hometown wedding? Town square, ceremony in the gazebo.”

"Town square-blah.

"OK. Boring. I got it. How about a church wedding across from the Gazebo?"

"Maybe." she pursed her lips.

"Ooh, a beach wedding, huh? No shoes, Luke can wear shorts." Sookie flipped over a page from another book.

"No. But I want to be with you when you pitch the shorts idea to Luke." Lorelai quipped smiling over at her with a wicked grin.

 

\--GG--

 

The next evening at the diner, he is closing up as Lorelai knocks on the diner door holding a box. He opens the door as she enters. "Well, we're done." She smiled triumphantly "With the wedding preparations. We're all done" She stated walking over to the counter and leaves the box.

Luke shut the door behind her "What?"

"I just dropped off a deposit check to the caterer, and I brought you some duck-sausage rolls, by the way. Duck-Sausage rolls! I know. They sounded weird to me, too, but they're incredible" she stated putting the takeaway box on the counter.

Luke went behind the counter "I don't understand. How did this happen? Yesterday lunch time, you didn't know whether you were going to wear a white dress or not."

"I know. But then Sookie and I went to check out these invitations, you know, and right next door, there was this little bridal shop, and we thought, "Oh, we'll just go in, look around, you know no big deal", you know, just girl fun, right? And I went in, and I turned around, and there it was. The perfect dress," She paused. "The bodice is this blush-coloured silk tulle, and it has all these little crystal beads on it, and the skirt is a blush silk tulle with a blush silk/satin lining, and the back goes into a train. And, oh, it has a cream, satin sash, so you get a little white in there, which I know is very important to you. I tried it on, it fit me perfectly, it was on sale, and so I bought it. And from the minute I bought the dress, everything else fell into place.

Luke frowned "What does that mean?"

Lorelai sighs as she sits down on the stool "Well, the dress is strapless, so, hello, summer wedding. And summer means daisies, so flower choice done. And we went into the stationery store, and there was the perfect daisy invitations, which I know sounds a little girly, but, seriously, there are no macho wedding invitations, so please just give me this one, OK?"

Luke nods.

"OK, so I bought the invitations, the place is running a special. They print the invites, mail them for you, and handle the RSVP list, so that has done. Then we go to get some coffee, and in the window of the coffee shop, there is a picture of a beautiful rose-covered church. And I thought, ‘gee, that's pretty. I wonder where that is’. And do you know where it is?" 

Luke looks confused at the amount information he has been receiving after such a long day. "No."

Lorelai started again. "Right around the corner from the coffee shop. Therefore, we went in and talked to Pastor Todd. In addition, the church is perfect. Out back, there is a separate function hall with these floor-to-ceiling windows and doors that open out and behind the hall is this old carrousel. From 1850. And it should be fully restored and working by June 3rd, which, by the way, is the date of our wedding."

"June 3rd?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Which is also miraculously a date that absolutely no one in Stars Hollow has a conflict with, and the Pastor was running a special. Yeah. I rented the church. And he gave me the hall for half price, and he threw in the use of the carrousel for nothing. And his sister runs a catering company, and Sookie blessed it, and so that is it, we are done! It was so weird how this happened, you know. It's like the dress was a sign or something."

"June 3rd, huh?"

"June 3rd."

"That's soon."

"I know."

"It's less than three months away."

"I know." She kisses him "OK, I better get this back home. I'll see you in about an hour." She picks the box up and walked towards the door "Oh and I picked out your tuxedo. You can stop by the place anytime you want, and they were running a special, so the alterations are free." She says as she exits the diner.

Luke is left looking puzzled.

 

\--GG--

 

"June 3rd" Lorelai blurted once she had opened the door to Rory and Harvey-James.

Rory raised an eyebrow "What's happening June 3rd?"

"My Wedding?" she grinned.

Rory walked into the house "So soon?"

Lorelai shook her head "We agreed to marry so we just set our date."

Rory nodded "Wow!"

"I've already decided where and when it's going to be and I've been on the phone with Sookie this morning! And she is doing all the catering! I have ordered invitations minding the conflictions within the guest. Miss Patty is going to be in Baja the first two weeks in April. And Babette said the last two weeks in April are bad because her cat is expecting kittens. Michel is bad every Saturday from now until February, because he signed up for his booty boot camp again. Kirk has no conflicts, but Lulu is going to Florida sometime between May 15th and June 1st."

"I said, we're not moving wedding plans around for people whose last names I don't even know. So therefore, June 3rd was born when she disappeared the other day to just get a couple of new shirts for me. And she turned at home with everything planned; including place, time, catering, invitations bought, her dress and my tuxedo's" Luke interjected.

Lorelai wiggled her finger at Luke. She turned back to Rory "So there you go."

Rory put Harvey-James on the sofa giving him his favourite book and toy. "So anything new. You know not wedding related?"

Lorelai grinned, "Do you want to laugh?" She asked.

Rory sat on next to Harvey-James "Oh, laughing would be good."

"Luke did the funniest bit before; I thought you would so be –"

Luke leaned on the wall "Would you stop? I did not do a bit."

"What are you talking about? The bit! It was a riot." She quipped.

"It wasn’t a bit! I banged my head on the stove and it hurt like hell." Luke shrugged.

"No" she whined, "No, you said it funnier before. Do it again!"

"I told you, I never did it in the first place. You did it, it’s your bit."

"How could it be my bit when it’s your head in the oven?"

Luke rolled his eyes "Exactly. My head, my conk, no bit." He shrugged. "I got to go before you make me react it," He stated kissing her on the lips. "Bye Rory!" he said as he exited the house.

Lorelai grinned dopily with her hands clasped together.

Rory shook her head "Mom, just wondering, did you want me to come over here for any particular reason?"

Lorelai came out of her trance "Just checking in, seeing how you’re doing. How are you doing?"

Rory shrugged "I’m fine," She sighed playing with Harvey-James hair.

"Aw, what’s wrong?"

"What makes you think something’s wrong?"

"You’ve got Bambi voice."

"I do not have Bambi voice." She said in the same tone as before.

Lorelai huffed "Spill, please."

"I’m just… really behind."

"Behind what? You wanted to leave Yale!" Lorelai stated.

"I’m behind at life. Way, way behind at the life. Everyone else had these amazing, productive times. And what I have done so far?" She ranted. "I've wasted my time. I could not study and look after Harvey at the same time so Yale was the only thing need that need to be rid of. And I'm actually a little bit jealous of Jess being accepted into College."

"Whoa, slow down. First, Harvey-James is a handful so you dropping out of Ivy League school. You knew that Yale was going to be hard from the get-go. Nevertheless, you made the hard decision to drop out so you could watch your child grow into this intelligent thing, which you said you did not want to miss. You have done caught up before. You were behind at Chilton – you remember? And then you hit a deer, and everything was fine."

"The two incidents were in no way connected."

"But you caught up, right?"

Rory sighed totally agreeing what she was telling her.

"And it's only natural that you’re a bit jealous of Jess - Oh look, same sounding words - as he is attending college when you've decided to drop off. You’re great at the catch up thing, you’re the “catch up girl” – not to be confused with “ketchup girl”, cause that’s not you at all. You were strictly a mustard and relish girl from day one – there’s a little condiment humour for ya."

"I’m really going to have to work for things – constantly. Maybe I will have to look for something else to focus my time on. Maybe go back onto YouTube! I haven't been back on there since the day in the life."

Lorelai nodded "Good, that’s good… See you have a plan!" 

"Yeah, Thanks Mom!" She stood from her place on the sofa and hugged her Mom round the waist. "But it might be derailed though!"

"Why?" Lorelai asked pulling away.

"I'm pregnant again!"

Lorelai pushed her away "What!"

Rory bit her bottom lip. "I sort of lied to Jess about it! He saw the baby grow in the closet, we got to talking about more kids, and I told him he did not have to worry because I was not pregnant. Well at the time, I was not. How can I bring another child into this chaos? I don't know what to do!"

Lorelai gulped "What do you think you should do?"

"I have no clue! Just like my life." Rory had a hand on her hip as she paced up and down. "I've taken a dozen of tests and they still stare up at me with the 'pregnant 2-3 wks.' on it. We have discussed what would happen but now it has actually happened I do not know how or when to tell him. I did not have to tell him about Harvey-James face to face. I wanted another about 10 years after I had my degree and was secure in a job." She let out a massive sigh "Not now!"

Lorelai put a hand on either side of Rory's shoulder to stop her pacing "First thing you need to do is tell Jess-" Lorelai was interrupted by Rory's whine. She continued when she had finished "And then you two need to talk to each other. And I know it is a very hard thing to do when your other half is"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know it will be hard but you’re engaged and secrets is not something you should be keeping!" Lorelai stated.

Rory whined, "I don't want to be an adult and talk about things!"

Lorelai stroked her daughter’s hair "We all have to grow up sometime Sweetums."

Rory laid her head on Lorelai.


End file.
